


A Rooftop Reverie

by Captain_BittieBubble



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_BittieBubble/pseuds/Captain_BittieBubble
Summary: On the three year anniversary of Steve Rogers' death, Bucky finds himself on the rooftop of the tower, going through old memories. It had been a difficult three years, but a new revelation makes the soldier think that things may have just been worth it.





	A Rooftop Reverie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonChild42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonChild42/gifts).



As Bucky took a step out into the cool air, he found himself feeling... depressed. It wasn't uncommon for him to come to the roof in times like these, when he was in need of a space that was small but not enclosed. Times when he was missing Steve more than he could handle, and he wasn't sure how to handle it. It wasn't as if he had many supportive people in his life, the man was an ex-assassin with a brain too scrambled to remember the past 80 years of his existance. So, the man had taken to the roof. It was dangerous enough to keep him stable, but safe enough to keep him from doing something stupid. It had been three years now. Three years since Steve had died during a mission. Three years since Bucky had last had his best friend and lover in his arms, and the last time had been while he was dying.

That thought itself was enough for Bucky to curl in on himself, knees brought up to his chest and arms tightly wound around them. His eyes closed and he allowed himself to think of other things. Other memories. Ones of Steve and him dancing in the forties, others of Steve riding his motorbike while he yelled at the blond to put on a helmet. A small smile drifted onto his face, and it began to fade as he remembered how he was going to propose to Steve after the mission. How he had had it all planned out. It was supposed to be their night. Their time to be together for the rest of their lives. Why did he have to-

"James?" He was broken out of his reverie of times spent well with Steve by a voice that seemed to be coated in honey. He knew that voice all too well by now. It had comforted him on days when he was certain that he was going to follow in Steve's footsteps. "Got room for two over there, soldier?" The voice, now a little playful but worried, belong to one Peter Parker. He had become close to him in the past three years, because Peter had become close to Steve to before the... incident. He wasn't sure how they came to be together, but Bucky wasn't complaining. He cared for Peter in ways that he cared for Steve.

"C'mon, kid." Peter gave him a grin in response, and Bucky felt his heart flutter as the boy sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around Peter tightly and pulled him close to his chest, smiling to himself as he felt Peter place a kiss on his jaw. He may have come up here to remember Steve, but he had come to a revelation instead. Being with Peter... having him held so close and getting to listen to the way Peter giggled through his story telling... Well, that was better than a rooftop reverie any day.


End file.
